Algo entre tu y yo
by darkneko66
Summary: holaa este es mi primer fic de SBT es un honor ser la primera en subir la primera historia de SBT en español jaja


Hollaaaa esto es mi primer fic de LanceXIlana =D disfrutenlooo:

Lance estaba en su cama acostado pensando en muchas cosas, a veces le costaba dormir y otras se dormia al instante tal vez era porque algo andaba mal? No, si fuese asi ya lo sabría. Ilana… Ilana estaba a salvo, ella esta es su cama durmiendo , no? Entonces por que siento que algo anda mal? O tal vez me preocupo demasiado por ella- eh?- Lance se sienta rápidamente- m-me siento preocupado demasiado? Pero por que siento esto? No es como antes, antes mi deber era protegerla pero…ahora es como si siento la necesidad de protegerla, de verla bien de verla sonreir de… de asegurarme que no se separe de mi… acaso tengo sentimientos hacia ella? No! No puede ser, ella es una hermosa princesa y yo…- se levanta y camina hasta quedar enfrente de la ventana- y yo solo soy un soldado, alguien de clase baja.. que no podría estar con ella- recuesta su frente contra el vidrio de la ventana y cierra los ojos,… de pronto unos pasos lo hace abrir los ojos de golpe

Lance: eh? Esa es.. esa es Ilana!- ve a Ilana corriendo atra vez del patio como tratando de huir, rápidamente agarra su remera y sale de su habitación corriendo a donde estaba Ilana

Lance: Ilana! Ilana espera!- Ilana para de golpe al escuchar la voz de Lance

Ilana: Lance?- Lance llega hasta ella recupera el aliento

Ilana: Lance?- la toma de sus brazos con fuerza

Lance: pero que rayos estas haciendo?- le grita con rabia- No puedes correr nada mas asi! Es peligroso! Deja de ser tan tonta quieres?- Ilana mira a Lance unos segundos y empieza a lagrimear, Lance abre los ojos poniendo cara de arrepentimiento

Lance: Ilana yo… lo siento, no debi gritart- antes de que pudiera teminar de hablar Ilana se lansa contra el abrasandolo- I-Ilana?

Ilana: perdón Lance… yo..yo tuve una pesadilla, todos morían y sentí que debía ir para alla , lo siento- Lance abraza a Ilana, siente que las manos de Ilana se agarraban de su remera cada vez mas fuerte, se separan

Lance: ven vamos a dentro, no quiero que termines resfriada

Ilana: bien…- Ilana sigue a Lance hasta dentro de la casa con la cabeza baja, al entra Ilana se sienta en la mesa aun cabisbaja

Lance: ten.- le pasa una taza

Ilana: que es esto?

Lance: pueees.. es leche tivia decin que ayuda para poder dormir- silencio entre los dos

Ilana: gracias Lance…pero no creo que quiera beber algo ahora mismo- Ilana se levanta y se va para arriba, Lance la sigue, entran a la habitación de Ilana

Ilana: Lance?

Lance: ah, si?

Ilana: crees que hago lo mejor al quedarme aquí mientras en nuestro planeta hay guerra? A veces pienso que debería estar alla

Lance: de que hablas? Lo mejor es que estees aquí, tu padre quería hacer lo mejor para ti y lo mejor es que estees a salvo te necesitaran en el futuro Ilana.- Ilana empieza a llorar

Ilana: si tan solo yo fuese mas fuerte como tu o octus, podría estar alla ayudándolos ahora- Lance la mira fijamente

Lance: te dire que, has otro cosa, quédate aquí y ayudanos a Octus y a mi. Lo haras?

Ilana: lo intentare..- lance le sonríe

Lance: bien , ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir- Ilana acienta y se mee en su cama

Lance: adiós Ilana

Ilana: lance?

Lance: que sucede?

Ilana: yo.. quería saber si te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que me duerma- Lance abre los ojos

Lance: si si claro- Lance se sienta a un aldo de la cama para estar cerca de Ilana, Ilana cierra sus ojos tratando de dormir, pasan 30 minutos Lance seguía ahí despierto al lado de Ilana mirando por la ventana gira su vista hacia Ilana que parecía dormida

Lance: al fin la princesa se durmió- dijo sonriendo, de quedo viendo fijamente a Ilana- vaya, eres mas hermosa cuando estas dormida, si tan solo pudiese hacerte sentir mejor de alguna forma – pone su mano sobre la cara de Ilana acariciándola suavemente- Ilana.. lo siento te protejo pero de que sirve si no eres feliz,prometo esforzarme mas para verte sonreir siempre – aleja un poco su mano, de pronto! Una mano agarra la suya

Ilana: no quites tu mano, se siente tan tivio y seguro

Lance: Ilana? Estabas despierta? Hace cuanto

Ilana: escuche lo que me dijiste

Lance: que escuchaste?

Ilana: que quieres hacerme sentir mejor

Lance: oh! Ja ja yooo

Ilana: es cierto eso?

Lance: yo..si es cierto quiero verte sonreir

Ilana: hay algo que puedes hacer- Ilana le sonríe sonrojada

Lance: ah si? Que cosa?

Ilana: nada nada olvídalo jeje- Lance pone cara seria , Ilana desvia la mirada

Lance: Ilana – toma su rostro con sus manos haciéndola mirar hacia el

Ilana: L-Lance? – se sonroja

Lance: yo haría cualquier cosa por ti , no me importa lo que sea lo haría solo por ti – Lance mira fijamente a Ilana y empieza a acercarse

Ilana: Lance.. que estas..?- la oración de Ilana es cortada por un dulce beso por parte de Lance , Ilana se sonroja a morir pero no deja pasar esta oportunidad, corresponde el beso Ilana pone sus manos en la nuca de Lance atrayéndolo mas hacia ella una mano de Lance recorre la espalda de Ilana la sienta tan suave delicada y hasta pone su mano en su cintura sintiendo unas curvas bien formadas, la mano de Ilana juega con los cabellos de Lance tan suaves y bueno oscuros. Lentamente Ilana se recuesta sin separarse de Lance, Lance queda encima de Ilana el beso se vuelve mas apasionado

Lance: _que estas haciendo? Su padre quería que la protejas, debes tratar de parar esto antes de que vaya a actos mayores!-_ decía el subconciente de Lance

Lance: Ilana…. No…. Es-espera…- no puede hablar bien ya que ninguno de los dos se quiere separar y continúan con el beso, Lance se separa

Lance: Ilana, deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí, de acuerdo?

Ilana: bien, pero solo por hoy- le sonríe

Lance: si..- se acuesta al lado de ella, total Octus no lo sabría, se iría antes que Octus despierte en la mañana, Ilana abraza a Lance y Lance le corresponde ese abrazo

Ilana: buenas noches Lance

Lance: buenas noche mi dulce princesa


End file.
